


Dancing in DA Club

by Your_Weird_Neighbor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, Jealousy, Just a bit of dancin', M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, dats it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Weird_Neighbor/pseuds/Your_Weird_Neighbor
Summary: Keith should never have let Allura drag him to a club. Well, he might not regret it now, but beforehand, he would've love to be anywhere but that loud, alien club.





	Dancing in DA Club

Keith’s POV

Keith would have never expected Allura of all people to be dragging them to a club. He would’ve expected Lance, or maybe even Pidge to do that. But no, freaking “space mom,” as Lance so eloquently put it, was now dragging them into what looked like a stereotypical club, alcohol and pounding music and all. Well, mostly like a stereotypical club, if you don’t count the humanoid snake-people bouncing around. 

Keith rolled his eyes when he heard Lance let out a rather large “whoop!” at the sight of the fantastically large dance floor. The dance floor that Keith had absolutely no intention of going near the entire night. His eyes really were drawn to the alien booze behind the huge illuminated bar across the room. 

As Allura shuffled them forward, Keith wanted nothing more than to be back at the castle right now, ripping some training bots heads off. Sadly, however, it was not to be. Instead, he reluctantly trudged his way to the bar, ordering whatever looked closest to beer. Yeah, yeah, he might’ve lied about his age, but he felt he deserved it. What would they say to him anyway? “Hey I know you risk your life everyday, forming a gigantic deadly robot and all, but you’re too young to kick back and have a drink. That cool?” No. He was going to have a beer whether the law, or Allura, liked it or not. 

Lance’s POV

Meanwhile, Lance was practically skipping towards the dance floor. He already felt at home here, feeling the music bouncing in his ears, just like the clubs back home. The lights were nearly blinding him, flashing this way and that as he bumped through the huge crowds of aliens dancing around him. The beat of the rave music pulsed through his veins like a drug, and he could already feel himself starting to bob along with it. 

He looked around at all the people, if you could call them that. Still, even though they weren’t human, this species was one of the most beautiful the paladins had ever encountered. They had smooth, scaly skin, like a snake’s, not slimy at all. Said skin reflected the colorful lights coming from the ceiling, making everyone glow like the sun. Their eyes however, were a different story. They were black as pitch, no pupil, no iris, just darkness. They were nothing compared to the brilliant violet of his rival’s. Wait, no. Not brilliant. They were dull, and stupid, just like that dumb mullet. That dumb, soft looking mullet that Lance wanted to run his fingers through. 

Oh, fuck it. Lance had a crush on Keith. A big, dumb, gay crush on his supposed rival that he just couldn’t get over.

However, tonight, he was bound and determined to get over it. Even if the person who was going to help him with that wasn’t exactly human. And luckily, his savior was right across the room, staring straight at him, black eyes and all. 

Keith’s POV

“Damn, Lance is really getting down out there,” Pidge said, taking a seat next to Keith, who quickly ordered a water for her before she could order anything else. She was too smart and too young to start ruining her mind with alcohol yet. 

“Pidge, watch your language,” Keith heard Shiro say as he pulled out a chair on the other side of him. “But seriously, I had absolutely no idea that Lance could dance like that.”

Shiro having peaked his interest, Keith stopped nursing his beer-like drink of choice, and swiveled around on his chair to look. Which Keith nearly fell out of as soon as he what the cuban boy was doing. 

Lance’s long, tan, lanky body was grinding up on some silver-skinned alien guy. Said man was tall, and strong looking, with red hair. He was handsome, but no where near as hot as Lance was looking right now. 

Lance was moving his body, quick and rapid like the music around them, but as graceful and fluid as water. His thin hips were circling seductively across the man’s crotch, while his long fingers dragged across his chest. It was almost a mouth watering sight, and it would have been, if Lance was with him and not with some alien douchebag.

Yes, Keith wanted Lance. Badly. But how could he not? Lance was the definition of perfect. He was kind, and gorgeous, and pretty intelligent, and dare Keith say it, hilarious as hell. Not that Keith would ever say any of that out loud, and God forbid, in front of Lance. If Lance found out about any of this, not only would it make Lances ego inflate like a balloon, but it would make Keith a laughing stock. There was absolutely no way that Lance would reciprocate his feelings in any way. So, he kept up this “rival” facade and went on with his life.

Until now.

Keith did not like how this alien was looking at Lance. Not. At. All. And when he whispered something in Lance’s ear, and Lance fucking giggled, Keith was gone. Before he knew what he was doing, Keith was already halfway across the dance floor to Lance, blood boiling. 

Lance POV

Lance didn’t notice him, well, until Keith shoved himself between between him and the handsome alien. Which, of course, knocked him over. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for Keith to catch him. And not just catch him, full on romantic dipping position, with Lance arching towards the floor and Keith’s hand on the small of his back. It was amazing. And beautiful. And Lance couldn’t help but want to kiss Keith right then and there. 

Keith’s POV

Keith was frozen. He knew it was just instinct. That he saw Lance falling and his hand just flew out and caught him.

But that didn’t explain why Keith was utterly entranced by him. With his flushed tan skin, hot through his shirt, burning into Keith’s fingers. Lance’s almost cosmic blue eyes, staring at Keith’s lips. And his lips, shiny and soft looking, just begging to be kissed.

So Keith followed his instinct again.

Without thinking, Keith pulls Lance up, till their chests brush together, and their noses touch. He hears Lance inhale sharply, which he copies.

Then they’re both leaning in together. Closer. Closer. Closer. And then their lips touch.

And time stops.

All Keith can feel is Lance. Lance Lance Lance. It’s the only thing he can think of. Lance’s body pressed against his. Lance’s lips so soft, against his.

And it’s over far too soon.

Lance pulls back, and Keith tries to follow him, to no avail. Lance’s blue eyes stare into his soul, assessing all of Keith. Then he smiles. 

It’s a small smile, just a small curl of the lips, but it is the most genuine smile lance has ever seen. It speaks worlds. Every thought, every word, every emotion they have never spoken out loud. 

And Keith smiles back. 

Because in this moment, nothing matters. Not Zarkon, not Voltron, just them. 

“I really like you Lance,” Keith manages to say.

Lance laughs softly. “Yeah, I kinda caught that.” Keith pulls Lance closer. 

“But, Keith? I really, really like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
